Your Mine
by Queene Rose
Summary: Lucy is going to stay in a mansion of an old friend of her father, but there 8 guys staying at that mansion too. what will happen to Lucy? Is she gonna fall in love for one of those handsome guys? LucyXAll.
1. Chapter 1

2:00p.m. at Jude office in the mansion.

"Lucy" Jude call his daughter

Lucy look up at her father. "Yes father?"

"Pack your stuff cause your going to mangolia." He said with a serious tone.

"Huh? what do you mean father?" She asked with a shock voice.

"You are going to study at fairy tail Academy, in mangolia." He said while looking at some papers.

"But why? Im already attending in mermaid hill academy." She said

"Fairy tail academy have better education than mermaid hill. Now go pack your stuff cause you will be going on a train tomorrow." He said.

"But when i get to mangolia. Where do I stay?" she asked.

"your going to be staying at an old friend of mine. Don't cause trouble at his house okay?" Jude said while glaring at Lucy.

"H-hai..."

the next day at 4:00p.m. at the train station in mangolia.

Lucy get out of the train with her backpack and suitcase and start walking around. She start looking for the person that is suppose to pick her up, but couldn't find him cause of the crowd

"huh...How am i suppose to find the person with all this people." She whisper.

Suddenly Lucy feel someone hand on her left shoulder. She turn around and saw a Handsome guy with orange hair staring at her.

"Excuse me lovely lady, but are you Lucy heartfilia?" The guy asked while giving her a charming smile.

"Y-yes... Are you the one who is gonna pick me up?" She asked while her checks turn a little red.

"Yes beautiful" He grab her free hand and kiss the back of her hand. "My name is Loke. It's a pleasure for meeting you hime."

Lucy checks turn more red but gives him a smile. "Nice to meet you too, Loke-san, but there's no need to call me hime"

"If you call me just loke then I'll stop calling you hime" He said while giving her a wink.

"Fine...Loke." Lucy said.

"That's better" He carry her suitcase. "Now let head to my car beautiful" he offers her hand.

She shyly hold his hand "hai" and they start walking to his car. Without loke noticing her, she look at his faces.

'hm... he looks like the type to flirt with every woman his sees.'

1 hour later

Loke walks out of the car and he quickly went to her side to open her door.

"Where here beautiful" he said while offering his hand.

She gladly accept his offer and he get out of the car. Lucy grab her backpack while loke takes her suitcase.

"Loke is fine. I can carry the suitcase" She was about to grab it but he stop her.

"Not happening beautiful." He start to walk away with her suitcase.

She sigh and walks behind him. He open the door and they both walk inside.

"Where home!" Yell Loke.

"Onichan! your back!" Someone yell from the second floor.

Lucy look up and saw a little blond kid running toward them. The little kid tackles loke in a hug.

"I miss you so much onichan!" he said with a big smile on his face.

" Calm down eve. I was gone for like 2 hours." said Loke while patting his head.

Eve then notice Lucy and he stop hugging Loke. He walk toward Lucy and hugs her. "Hi im Eve. Your very pretty onichan"

Lucy blush madly and hug him back. "Thanks for calling me pretty Eve. I like you name."

Eve pull away and smile at her while his checks turn pink. "Woah! really? you really like my name"

Lucy giggles "Yeah I do. How old are you?"

"Im 14" he said.

"Oi! what going on around here?" A handsome shirtless man with black hair said while walking down the stairs.

"Oh hi Gray... I brought our new guest" Said Loke.

Gray look at the blond girl "Oh so your the girl that is gonna stay here..." He raise his hand. " Hey, my name is Gray"

Lucy blush a little while shaking hands with his. "H-Hi gray...My name is Lucy"

"Nice to meet you Lucy. I hope this player hasn't done anything to you" Said gray while glaring at loke.

"How insulting... Im a gentlemen and gentlemen does not harm beautiful girls like this beauty" Said Loke while winking at her.

'Yep...he really is a flirt...' though Lucy.

"He hasn't done anything beside the flirting" Said Lucy.

Then out of nowhere someone smack Loke in the head. "I thought i made myself clear... No flirting with our guest" Said a blue hair man.

"Sorry Jellar... but can you blame me she is beautiful" Said Loke.

"baka... sometimes i wonder how we are family..." Said Gray while scratching his hair.

"Wah!" Lucy yell while covering my eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Gray said with a little worry.

"Onichan! Your naked" Yell eve.

'My are are not innocent anymore' Lucy thought while crying in her head.

Gray look down and cover himself with his hand. "Shit! where are my pants."

"Gray!" Jellar yell while smacking his head. "How many times have i told you to stop stripping in front of people"

"stop hitting me jellar... is not like i do it on purpose..." Gray said while putting his underwear on. "Now has anybody seen my pants?"

"A-are this your p-pants?" Say Lucy while shyly giving him his pants with her eyes cover with her left hand.

"Oh thanks Lucy!" Gray grab his pant and put it on. "You can look now"

"Finally...But please don't strip right in front of me" Said Lucy.

Someone start laughing behind her. Lucy jump a little and turn around. She saw a pink hair guy laughing real hard while pointing at gray.

"You really are a stripper." The pink hair guy said.

"Shut up fireball"

"What did you just call me ice princess?"

"What you heard Hot head"

"exhibition"

"Fire breath"

"Pop sickle"

"Stop it both of you!" Jellar said while smacking both of them in the head. "Don't act like that in front our guest"

Both of them shiver and nod with fear. Jellar sigh and look at Lucy.

"My name is jellar... Sorry for their stupidity" Said jellar while bowing a little.

"It's okay, there no need to bow" Said Lucy.

"Hi im natsu! are you the girl that is gonna stay with us?" asked natsu while giving her a big smile.

" Yes i am... and im Lucy. It's nice meeting both of you" Lucy said while forcing a smile.

"Luigi? what a weird name" Natsu said with a weird look on his face.

"It's Lucy!" Lucy said with a annoy tone

"Only a hot heat like him can confuse a girls name with a boy" Said gray whit a sigh

"Oh shut up iceberg" Natsu said while glaring at gray.

"Loke is that Lucy suitcase?" Asked Jellar while looking at the suitcase.

"Yes they are. Why you asked?" asked Loke.

" Give it to butler. he will carry her stuff to her new room" Said jellar.

"but i wanted to..." loke was about to say but got interrupt by jellar.

"No but! i dont trust you wend it come to girls. So give it to the butler." Said Jellar.

"Yes sir..." Loke sadly give the suitcase to the butler.

"Miss Lucy, let me take your backpack to your room" The butler said kindly.

"Oh! sure" Lucy give his her backpack. "Thank you" she bow her head a little.

"There's no need to bow miss Lucy. Im only doing my job and now if you excuse me" The butler bow and walk away with Lucy stuff.

"Hey Luce come with me!" Natsu grab her wrist and start running away while dragging her.

"Natsu-nee!" Yell eve.

"Oi! flaimbrain! don't just run away with Lucy!" Yell gray but natsu disappear with Lucy.

"I never knew that natsu could be so bold" said Loke.

"Come on. we have to find natsu before gramps come back." Said jellar.

With Natsu and Lucy

"N-Natsu! where are you talking me?"

Natsu turn his head and give her a heart warming smile"Im going to show you around the mansion!"

Lucy check turn as pink as his hair. "Then why are we running?"

"So that those guy don't follow us" he then slow down his pace. "Okay... i think we're far away from them."

Lucy look around "Where are we?"

"We're in one of the living room" Natsu continue to walk while still holding her wrist.

"Um...Natsu"

"yes?"

"C-can you please let go?" she asked shyly.

"Oh sorry!" Said Natsu while letting go of her wrist. He open a door. "Here is the Gym"

"You guys have a Gym in you mansion?" Lucy asked while looking at the place.

"Of course! how do you think i got this muscle?" He said while showing his six pack.

Lucy blush "O-okay... no need to show me you muscle... Can we please continue with the tour?"

"Hai!" He grab her hand and start to walk with her. He then open another door. "Here is the arcade room"

"Seriously!" Lucy look at colorful room. 'how rich are they?'

"If you want to play a game one day, then you could ask me to play with you cause this is my kingdom" Natsu say while continue to drag her to the next room.

"in here is the library" natsu said with a bored look.

"Omg! look at all this book!" Lucy said with aw.

"You like to read books?" natsu asked.

"Yeah! my mother use to read me all sorts of book wend i was a kid." Lucy said with a sweet smile on her face.

Natsu notice her smile and his checks start to turn a little pink. "Well you can read this books anytime you want, but right now we are on a tour so come on luce" He grab her hand again and drag her to the next room.

"Okay... this is the music room" Natsu said.

"...why am i not surprise..." Lucy said with a sweat. 'now the only thing missing is a pool'

15 minutes later.

"okay Lucy this is the pool" Natsu say whit a big smile on his face. He look at lucy and saw that she was staring at the pool with a weird look. "Whats wrong Luce?"

"Oh nothing... im just happy" She fake a smile. 'Is this really a mansion? It's look more like a hotel'

"Do you see does flowers over there... that's the garden" Natsu said.

"Pretty" Lucy said with spark on her eyes.

"Oi! there they are!" Someone yell from behind.

"Shit! come on lucy" Natsu grab her hand and start running away.

Suddenly a guy with blond hair with a scar on the corner of his forehead appear right in front of us and punch natsu right in the face. Then from out of nowhere someone grab Lucy other hand and pull her toward his chest. Lucy look up and see a black hair man that was covering one of his eyes.

"Ha! i found you first!" Said the blond one.

"Sting! where did you come from?" Said Natsu with a angry tone.

"I don't have to explain anything to a guy that has pink hair" Said Sting with a smirk

"For the last time...My hair Is salmon! not pink"

"how annoying..." Said the one still holding Lucy against his chest.

"W-who are you guys?" Asked a scared Lucy.

"You don't know who we are?!" Yell a shock sting. He walks quickly to the blond girl and stand in front of her. "My name is Sting eucliffe and the guy behind you is rouge."

"How do you expect me to know you guys? I just meet you."

Sting eyes wide once again. "Have you ever hear of the dragon duel?"

"...No...whats that?" Lucy asked with a confuse look.

"What the! Me and that guy are the singer from that band" Sting yell angrily at her. "How can you not know about that?"

"I have never heard your band before... Are you two starting to became famous?"

Natsu start to laugh while sting fall toward his knees with his hand trembling in the ground. Rouge turn Lucy around so that she can look at his face.

"Lucy... We are the most famous singers in the world..." Rouge said with an emotionless face.

"Really?!" Lucy asked a little chock.

"yes really..." Rouge said. he then turn his gaze toward sting. "sting... stop acting like a baby"

Sting comes back to reality and glare at rouge "Are you calling the great Sting eucliffe a baby?!"

"Yes" say rouge without emotion.

Natsu start rolling on the ground. "He call you a baby!How funny you are rouge!"

"Stop laughing at me, pinky!" Sting said with a menacing glare.

Natsu stop rolling on the ground. He look up at sting and give him the same menacing glare. "It's salmon you bastard"

Lucy start to shiver in fear. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulders. She look up and saw rouge staring right at her with his emotionless face.

"Come with me" He start walking away.

Lucy look back at the boys, but she start following Rouge toward the door. He open the door and let Lucy walk in first.

"Um...Where are we going?"

"Im taking you to the owner of this mansion"


	2. Chapter 2

10 minutes later

Rouge was walking in front of Lucy. She was looking at his back with a curios look. Feeling her gaze he turn around and look at her right in her eyes with his emotionless face.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked

Lucy blush lightly "Im sorry! i was thinking that your very different from the others"

"yeah...everyone thinks that way" he looks back in front

"But i think it is a good thing, cause your other cousins are just to weird or perverts" Lucy say with a frown on her face

Rouge chuckles a little. "Are you saying that i am one of your favorite from all of them?"

"Yep!" She give him the biggest smile.

Rouge look at her again and blush a little "Your so bold Lucy"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Lucy blush as red as his eyes.

Rouge stop walking"We're here"

"Oh! thank you Rouge-kun!" She bow at him

Rouge blush more but her hide it by turning away from her. "Don't bow at me... and call me rouge" He walk away.

Lucy stared at his back for a while until she blush a little "See you later Rouge!" She turn around and knock on the door. "It's me Lucy can i come in?"

From the other side of the door "Of course! enter my child"

Lucy open the door and saw a tiny old man sitting in a chair behind the desk. She close the door and look at him again. "Are you principal makarov?" she stand in front of his desk.

"Yes i am, but you can called me gramps or master" He give her a big smile "Now please take a sit my child"

Lucy smile a little while taking a sit. "Thanks gramps"

"Its good to finally meet you Lucy. Every time i talk to your father he would always tell me how proud he was for having a Daughter like you" makarov said.

"Really?" Lucy asked with her eyes wide open

"Yeah... and i can see what he means. he is very lucky to have a daughter like you"

Lucy blush a little. "Stop saying that... it's making me blush a little"

Makarov start to laugh. "Okay my child,your so fun...So what do you think of my mansion? do you like it?"

"Yeah this mansion has everything i could have imagine. I like it a lot!" Lucy said with sparks on her eyes.

"im glad you like it. how about my grandson?what do you think of each one of them?"

"Well... Jellal i think he is the responsible one, so he is fine. Gray he was nice at first, but wend he stripped right in front of my eyes... that made me think he was a jackass and a pervert. Loke...He is just a pervert and a playboy. Eve is so cute and adorable!I just want to hug him. Natsu is fun and a little childish, but he is a nice person. Sting is a asshole that think that he is better than anyone just because he is a famous singer and Rouge he is the quiet one, but i think he is the most normal one from all of them." Lucy said.

"I agree with you with some of those though, but i disagree with gray and sting..." marakov said with a sad smile on his face.

"why?"

"You just got to know them better, especially sting. Beside you haven't meet one of my grandson"

"there is another one?" Lucy gasp.

"Don't worry he is not that bad once you get to know him better...so i hope you don't get the wrong idea like gray and sting." Makarov said

"So...he is like gray and sting?" lucy asked.

"Well not like gray, maybe a little of him...But! he is more like Sting and loke" Makarov said.

Lucy eyes wide in horror "Oh no! im doom!"

"Hey Blondie, shut up!" Someone yell while entering the room.

Lucy look behind her and saw a tall muscular blond guy with a scar on his left eye. The guy was looking at Lucy from head to toe, but it land at her chest.

Lucy notice it and put her hand on her chest " Where are you looking?!"

Laxus look at her brown eyes and smirk "I was looking at your huge boobs. Who would have though that a high school girl could have boobs like that"

Lucy blush madly "Don't look at them you Pervert!"

Laxus robs his ears "Oi blondie! stop been so noisy"

"Your blond too!" Lucy glare at him.

"Laxus! stop bothering our new guest" yell makarov.

"but old man! you got to admit that she is very noisy" Laxus said while pointing at Lucy.

"I am not!" Lucy yell.

"Laxus and Lucy stop fighting!" Makarov yell while glaring at both of them.

"Sorry gramps..." Lucy said while bowing her head a little.

"hmp!" Laxus cross his arms. "He old man is she the girl that is gonna stay here?"

"Yes she is. Her name is Lucy heartfilia, so please treat her well" Makarov said.

Lucy sigh and look at laxus "I hope we can be great friends Laxus" She force a smile.

Laxus look at Lucy again "Whatever, just don't fall in love with me Blondie" He wink at her while showing her his tongue.

A vein pop out of lucy forehead "Like that would ever happen! and stop calling me Blondie...Blondie" She grin evilly at him.

"what did you said?"Laxus said while glaring at her.

"What you heard...Blondie!" Lucy said with a smirk on her lips.

"You really have guts to say that to me, Blondie" Laxus said

"hey! stop glaring at each other!" Makarov said while smacking both of them in their heads.

"Hai..." both of them said.

The door open and came inside eve. "Oji-chan! lucy-nesan! laxu-ni!" He smile brightly.

Lucy giggles while waving at him "Hi again eve-kun"

Eve came running toward her and hug her "Ne! Ne! do you want to play video games with me?"

"Sure eve-kun! but right now im talking to makarov" Lucy said while patting his little head.

"Don't worry you can go play with him. We have a lot of times to get to know each other better" Said makarov with a sweet smile.

"Yey! hey laxus-ni, wanna play with us?" asked eve

"video games is for little kids" said laxus while starting to walk to the door.

"what's wrong Laxus? afraid to get beaten by us?" said Lucy with a evil grin.

Laxus stop walking and look at her. "me?! afraid of you guys? ha! what a joke."

"whatever, since laxus is a scary cat. Lets play just the two of us" Lucy said while holding eve right hand.

Eve giggles while he smile big at her. "Yeah! we don't need to play with a scary cat" They pass laxus and open the door.

Laxus vein pop out of his forehead "fine! if you want to lose against me, then fine... Lets play your stupid child's game." He follow them while closing the door.

Meanwhile Makarov turn his chair so that he can look at the window. "Something tells me that Lucy is gonna have a giant role in this mansion, especially with my beloved grandson" he start to chuckles to himself.

-2 hour later at the leaving room-

In this past two hour Lucy have beaten every boy in black ops 2. She have beat 10 time eve, laxus, natsu, gray, loke, sting, rouge and jellal. They where all frustrate that a girl have beat all of them in black ops, a game that it's suppose too be a boys game. It crush their pride real hard. Gray, sting, laxus, leo, rouge and jellal where all having the depress aura around them, while natsu and eve where sting looking at her blankly.

"Are you boys okay?"asked a worry Lucy.

Nobody answer her the question. They all just stay silently in their chair looking at the floor Lucy try to cheer them up,but it fails.

"Oh come on guys...Why are you so depress? Is it so shocking that you got beaten by a girl?"

"...yes..." said rouge.

"huh! why?"

"we man are very competitive" said loke while forcing her a smile

"I know that, but what's the big deal?"

"We man don't lose to girls in video games, especially is black ops" said gray while rubbing his hair.

"I wasn't surprise wend you idiots lose to her,but me...? sting eucliffe... lose in a game to this stupid Blondie" said sting while glaring at the said girl.

"how can i lose to Blondie... in a child game" said laxus with anger.

"you two are blond too" said lucy.

"im suppose to be the gamer from all of them" said jellal.

Lucy sigh to herself and look at natsu and eve. " um natsu...eve... are you two gonna say anything?"

Natsu and eve run toward her with a big smile on their faces.

"Your awesome luce!" said natsu

"Yeah lucy-ni! your a monster!" said eve

"what did you just called me?"

"Yeah luce! your a big monster wend it comes to video games" said natsu.

"I wanna be a monster in video games just like you" Said eve while giving her the biggest smile ever.

"i don't know if i should be happy or angry at that statement..." said Lucy while sighing a little.

the butler walk into the room "Excuse me for intruding, but food is ready"

Suddenly all of the boys runs out of the room like maniac except rouge and jellal that just walk behind them.

"Sorry for their rudeness miss heartfilia, but wend food is mention they act like that" said the butler while bowing a little.

"Ah it's okay! but please called me Lucy...um, what's your name?"

"the name is Capricorn miss Lucy"

"Please Capricorn... just Lucy, okay?" she smile sweetly at him

Capricorn look at her and gives her a small smile. "As you wish Lucy"

Lucy claps her hand with happiness. "alright! now for next step... please don't treat me like im royal, talk to me like a normal person"

"why do you want me to be like that?" asked a curious Capricorn.

"Cause since im staying at this house, i want to be your friend" Lucy give her her brightest smile.

Capricorn eyes wide open but they quickly turn back to normal. "okay Lucy, but you better hurry. Cause those boys are gonna eat everything"

"ah! i better get going, see you later Capricorn" Lucy then runs out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

-At the dinning room-

Lucy was sitting between natsu and eve. She was looking at everyone with amaze especially natsu and sting... Those two were eating like it was their last next guy that was eating like them was Gray, he was sitting in front of Lucy between loke and rouge.

"Lucy" called jellal who was sitting between natsu and laxus.

Lucy look at him "Yes jellal-kun?"

"Don't you like the food?" he asked while looking at her untouched food.

Lucy blush a little "N-no! no... I really like the food... Is just... That i never knew that people could it like them" She said while looking at natsu, gray and sting.

"yeah... they have no manners at all" Said Loke with disappointed look.

"...like pigs..." said Rouge with his usual emotionless expression.

"Yeah, yeah like pigs!" Eve repeat while laughing out loud.

"Oi!" yell natsu and gray

"Rouge! Don't put the great sting eucliffe in the same category as those two idiots!" yell sting while pointing with discuss at natsu and gray.

"Just because your a famous singer, it doesn't mean that your better than us" Said gray while glaring at him.

"Beside you are eating just like us" Natsu yell angrily at him.

"No im not!" Sting yell.

"and why not?" asked Lucy.

"Cause they aren't as awesome like me" Sting said while pointing at himself with pride.

"yeah... they aren't as awesomely stupid like you" said laxus while having a bite of his food.

"What did you said?" said sting while glaring at laxus.

Lucy look at the riot with horror and turn her head to loke. "Are they always like that?"

Loke turn toward Lucy while giving her a seductive smile "Yes they are, but if you want we could but get out of here and spend some time to get to know each other better" He wink at her.

Lucy sweat a little "N-no thanks loke-san... i prefer to stay and watch this guys stupidity"

Loke and eve start to laugh out loud that got everyone attention.

"What are you two laughing at?" asked gray.

"Lucy-nisan is so funny!"Eve said while clapping his hands.

"Really? what did you say?!" Asked natsu while moving closer to her with excitement written all over his face

Jellal grab the back of his shirt and pull natsu away from Lucy "Oi, stop invading her personal space"

"Ops! sorry, but i just wanna know what she say" said Natsu while pouting at him. Then he look at Lucy again "Now tell me"

"Sorry natsu, but if you didn't listen then you don't get to heard it again."Said Loke with a grin on his face.

"Eh! but i wanna laugh too" Natsu start to whine

Lucy start to giggle while her cheek turn a light pink, making all of the guys stare in aw at her.

"what are you giggling about Blondie?" Asked An Annoy laxus, who has his cheek a little pink.

"Im sorry... but his whining is so cute and funny, just like a baby" Lucy said while continue to giggle.

Everyone start to laugh like maniac while natsu start to blush as red as rouge eyes. Natsu turn his head to Lucy direction while trying to glare at her.

"Im not a baby!"Natsu yell with embarrassment.

"that a good one Lucy"Gray said while whipping his tears from laughing at loud.

"Stop laughing at me!" Natsu yell at them.

"well, well, It looks like you guys are having fun" said Makarov while walking to sit in between sting and laxus. "im surprise that there's still food in the table"

"Welcome Makarov, did you finish those paper work?" Asked Jellal.

"Yeah... but it was to tiresome..."Makarov sigh while scratching his neck. "...How i hate paper work..."

"hey old man...Maybe if you didn't waist time staring at woman giant boobs, you wouldn't have that ton of paper" Said Laxus

Wend Laxus said that, Makarov turn his gaze to Lucy giant boobs. Lucy notice him stare and put her arms protectively around her boobs.

"Don't look at them!" Lucy yell.

"...pedophile..." said rouge with a sigh.

"I am not! and respect your grandfather" Makarov yell angrily at Laxus and rouge.

"Then stop staring at Lucy giant boobs!" Eve yell while making the say girl blush madly.

"Gramps... i know that Lucy has some magnificent boobs, but please woman this days don't like some old dude checking her up" Loke said while stealing a glance from her boobs.

"Oi!" Gray smack loke head. "Stop staring at her boobs and follow your on words..."

"Can we stop talking about my boobs!" Lucy yell with embarrassment.

"Aw! is someone getting embarrass?" sting start teasing Lucy.

"S-shut up" Lucy glare at him while her cheeks turn red.

Rouge hit the back of sting head "stop bothering her"

"lets finish our dinner" Jellal said while continue to finish his food.

"Then... can i have some of yours?" Asked Natsu while leaning to jellal.

"You already eat your food, so get out of here" Jellal glare at Natsu.

"But im hungry!" Natsu start to whine.

"Geez! what a cry baby" Said Gray

"What did you said pop sickles?"

"What you heard fireball"

"Oh shut up!" Yell Laxus.

"Honestly Eve has more manners than you two and he is younger than us" Jellal said.

"Did you heard that Oji-chan! Im a good boy" Eve said while smiling cutely at makarov.

Makarov smile at eve "Yeah, good job"

"What do i do!? im still hungry" Natsu said

"Here"Lucy put a piece of her chicken "You can have half of my chicken" she give one of her brightest smile at him.

Natsu cheeks turn red and a smile form on his lips "Thanks Luce!Your the best" He gives her a heart warming smile.

"Your welcome Natsu-kun!" she blush a little

"Oi! stop flirting, wend im eating" Said Sting with a angry tone.

"we're not flirting!" Both of them said in unison.

"Oh look their even yelling at the same time" Laxus smirk.

"Shut up!"Natsu and Lucy yell at them.

Makarov start to laugh out loud "How lively it is today... I wonder if tomorrow is gonna be the same"

-The next day-

It was 7:00a.m. The sun was starting to appear in the sky. The bird were flying on top of Makarov a room of the mansion there was Lucy who was getting ready for her first day of school. Right now she was brushing her hair while singing her favorite song.

"Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight..."

Lucy then grab her backpack and show it to her back. She then open her door and start walking in the hallway while still singing the song.

"Lace up your shoes  
Ayo ayo  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever we'll be  
You and me..."

"You call that singing Blondie?Even a child can sing better" Someone said from behind her.

Lucy turn her head and saw no other than sting eucliffe. "Oh shut up... nobody is as great at singing like you and your blond too!" She glare at him

Sting chuckles with amusement "Well that's obvious, Nobody is as great as me" He smirk to himself.

"...You and your stupid ego..." She whisper angrily to herself while starting to walk away from him.

Sting start walking by her side. "Oh stop blondie, you know you love me" He wink at her.

Lucy roll her eyes "keep dreaming and stop calling me blondie..."

"Oi blondie...were you serious wend you said you haven't heard any of my songs? " he asked while looking at her brown eyes.

Lucy look at his blue eyes. "yes... I was serious... why?" she looks at him with a confuse look.

Sting suddenly grab her wrist "Then come with me" he start to drag her with him.

"Eh! sting! where are you taking me?" Lucy yell at him.

"Somewhere duh! That was a stupid question blondie" Sting said with a smirk.

"Your blond too you know!" Lucy said angrily at him.

"Whatever, just follow me"

"But we have school today! I dont want to be late on my first day of school" Lucy yell

"Oi! stop been so noise and just follow me" He then open the door of the music room and enter with Lucy.

"Um... Why are we here?" she said why looking at him weirdly.

Sting let go of her wrist and grab a guitar "Im going to sing one of my song to you"

"Eh! but what about school?" Lucy said with a little blush on her face.

"Don't worry, School start 1:30 hour from here. Now sit down and listen to my song" Sting said while he sit on one of the chairs.

"O-okay..." Lucy sits down on a chair that was in front of him.

Before sting start with his song, he looks at her brown eyes. He smile a little and put his hand on the guitar

"So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating,  
And the soul reason I keep believing,  
That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.

A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,  
A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,

Hey, hey, beautiful, the sunshine  
Shines oh oh so bright, alright.  
Laid back I'll spend the night just staring at, you.

For every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in.  
There was one for every time that my, my heart dropped again.

So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.  
And the soul reason I keep believing,  
That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.

Heart, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,

Close your eyes, don't say a word.  
You're way too beautiful, you heard.  
The way, the way my heart keeps beating,  
beating b'beat beat beating.

For every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in.  
There was one for every time that my, my heart dropped again.

So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.  
And the soul reason I keep believing,  
That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.

So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.  
And the soul reason I keep believing,  
That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.

A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,  
A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,  
A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,  
A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,

So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.  
beating, beating, beating.

So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.  
And the soul reason I keep believing,  
That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.

So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.  
And the soul reason I keep believing,  
That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.  
(For every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in)  
(There was one for every time that my)

Oh oh oh"

Sting finish his song and look at Lucy red face. He grin a little while putting the guitar away.

"So blondie, what do you think of my singing?"

Lucy stay silent for a minute until she said. "Your voice is so amazing... and the song is so good. I love your song Sting!"

Sting cheeks turn a little red "Well what did you expect? I am the greatest singer that has ever existed"

"Your so right! Your the greatest singer ever!" Lucy yell happily while giving him one of her sweetest smile.

Sting without knowing give her a heart warming smile. "yeah..." He suddenly stand up from the chair. "Lets get going or we will be late"

Lucy gasp while standing up "Oh god! im going to be late from my first day of school" She start walking but then she turn toward him. "Come on sting lets go"

Sting look at her with a warm gaze "yeah...Lets go"

They walk out of the music room together.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was sitting in the back sit of Loke car, between Natsu and Gray. She was getting annoy cause those two start arguing for stupid thing. Lucy look in front of her to watch Loke who was driving while talking to Makarov who was sitting next to him. She sigh a little while looking at the car that was in front of them.

'Why didn't i sit in Jellal car? If i knew this would happen then I prefer to sit with eve, rouge and sting...' Lucy though while looking at her hands.

"Luce what wrong?" Asked Natsu with a worry tone.

Lucy raise her head and look at natsu "N-nothing wrong, why you asked?"

"Cause you have a weird look on your face" Said Natsu.

"I bet she is annoy by hearing your stupid voice" Gray say with a smirk.

"What Did you say iceberg?!"

"What you heard Lava breath!"

"Oh shut up! I'm sick of hearing you two fight! and it only been 10 minutes" Lucy yell angrily.

"wow...I though that Lucy would have explode in the minute that this two have start arguing" Said Loke

"She really is an interesting child" Said Makarov with a laugh.

"Should I take that as an insult or as an compliment?" Asked an annoy Lucy.

"Coming from those two, it could be both" Said Gray while resting his head on the window.

"Really?" Lucy said with a little of sadness.

"Don't worry... You'll get use to this stuff soon and by the time you do, you'll learn how to ignore them" Said Gray while patting her head.

Lucy blush lightly and smile shyly at him "I hope your right"

"Oi stripper! stop flirting with Luce" Natsu said while slapping Gray hand off of her head.

Gray grin evilly "Why? are you jealous?" He then put his right arm around Lucy shoulders. Making the girl blush madly.

Natsu blush a little "Of course not! I just don't want her to get infected by your striping habit"

A vein pop out of gray forehead "I'm not a virus you annoying fireball!"

"Um gray..." Lucy poke his arm.

"Eh? what is it Lucy?" Gray look down at her.

"Don't put your arms around me when your half naked" Lucy said with her cheeks turning red.

Gray look down and curses. "When did this happen?" He took his arm off of her shoulders and start looking for his t-shirt. " Has anyone seen my uniform?"

"Here it is..." Makarov said while holding on his left hand his dark violet t-shirt. "How many times have I told you, not to strip right in front of people?"

Gray grab his t-shirt "For like a hundred times" He then put on his t-shirt "But it not my fault... I just do it without knowing"

"How can you not know when you start stripping?" Asked Lucy with curiosity.

"I don't know... I guess that i do it unconsciously" Gray said while scratching his next.

"Well... That's gray for you" Said Loke while parking the car. "We have arrive in fairy tail academy. Thanks for riding in my car, please come again" he then unlock the doors.

The first one to get out of the car was natsu. "Finally! we're here..." Said Natsu while stretching his arms.

"Hey home come there's a lot of people with different color?" asked Lucy.

"cause that identify you on what grade you are" Said Loke.

"Yeah, since you, me and gray are in 10 grade we have to wear the color violet" Said Natsu.

"since Sting and Rouge are in 11 grade they have to wear grey" Gray said.

"So Jellal is wearing blue cause his in 12 grade and eve wears red cause he is in 8 grade?" said Lucy with a small smile on her face.

Gray pat he shoulder with a big smile "Yep, I think you got the hang in it"

"Well i guess i have to go to work, so see you guys later" Said Loke while starting the engine of the car.

"Okay, see you later loke-san" Lucy said while waving goodbye at him.

"Yeah, good bye hime" Loke wink while driving away.

Lucy blink twice. "Did he just call me hime?"

"Apparently so..." Said Gray.

"You guys most hurry up or you'll be late for class." Said Makarov while starting to walk to the door.

"Ah right! but where is our classroom?" Asked Lucy with a worry look.

"Don't worry Luce... we'll show you the way" Natsu smile big at her while holding her right hand

"t-thanks natsu"Lucy smile back at him.

"Now follow us" Gray hold her left hand

Lucy blush madly while looking down shyly "O-okay"

-At the classroom-

They walk into the classroom still holding both of Lucy hands. Everyone notice them and look at their hands.

"Natsu? gray? I didn't know you two share the girls you like"Said Someone name Lyon .

"W-what?" Said Lucy while her cheeks turn pink.

"Hey Lyon stop saying some non sense" Said Gray while letting go of her hand.

"Yeah! she is just a friend of us" Said Natsu while also letting go her hand.

"So.. those that mean she single?" asked a guy name hibiki.

"Um...Yeah?" Said Lucy shyly.

"Well then in that case" Hibiki walks toward her while kissing the back of her right hand. "Welcome to this academy beautiful...My name is hibiki" He look at her brown eyes.

Lucy blush madly while taking her hand away from his. "Um... Im Lucy... Its nice to meet you, hibiki" She force a smile.

Natsu stand in front of Lucy "Sorry pail, but she is not like the others girls."

Gray stand beside natsu "So you better stay away from her" He glare at hibiki.

Hibiki gulp while looking back at Lucy. "Hope you like this academy Lucy" He then walks away from them.

"Why you guys did that?"

"He is just like Loke" said Natsu

"So?"

"He might try to get you fall in love with him, while having flirting with other girl" Said Gray

"thanks guys, but i can defend myself pretty well" Said Lucy while smiling sweetly at them

Both of them blush madly "okay..."

"Well I better go take a sit" Said Lucy while walking away. She then sit behind a girl who has short blue hair that has pink glasses. "Hi! im Lucy"

The girl stop reading her book and look back at Lucy while smiling at her. "Hi im levy, can i call you Lu-chan?"

Lucy eyes start shining "Sure! then can i call you levi-chan?"

Levi giggles "Sure! hey do you like reading novels?"

"I love them, especially romance novels" Lucy said while holding her hands together.

"really?! OMG! me too! Have you read this one?" Levi show the book that she was reading.

"Oh yes! I love that novel. My favorite character is the protagonist best friend" Lucy said excitedly

"I know! she is so funny" Levi said happily.

"Wow that's rare to see another girl that likes to read." Said someone

Lucy look up and saw a beautiful brunette girl sitting on the right side next to Lucy.

"Oh good morning Cana! Meet my new friend Lucy" Levi said while pointing to Lucy

"It's nice to meet you...Cana?" Lucy said.

"Yep, my name is cana. you have so big boobs" Cana said while looking at Lucy boobs.

Lucy blush madly while hiding her boobs with her arms "Don't look at them!"

"Cana! don't tell me you drink alcohol before coming to school" Said Levy while glaring at cana

"Yep! how did you know?" said cana with a giggle.

"Anyone can know it with just hearing you" Levi said.

Suddenly The teacher walk into class while ordering everyone to sit. Natsu and Gray walk pass lucy. Natsu sit behind Lucy while Gray sits behind of cana.

"hello kids! my name is gildarts and ill be your classroom and history teacher." Gildarts suddenly look up and notice Cana. "Cana! are you gonna be one of my student" He runs toward her and tackle her into a big hug "AW! my baby girl is growing up"

Cana push him away while glaring intensely at him "Father! stop treating me like a little girl..."

"Im sorry but im just to happy" Gildarts said with a goofy smile.

"Hey old man! stop embarrassing yourself and your daughter right in front of the new girl" Said Natsu with a smirk, making the entire class to laugh out loud

Gildarts look behind him and saw Lucy staring at him while giggling a little. "well... Hello there... why don't you stand up and introduce yourself to the classroom?"

Lucy stand up and look at everyone "Hi my name is Lucy, so please take care of me." She smile radiantly at them, making all of the man blush madly.


	5. Chapter 5

-Lunch Time-

In the cafeteria, Lucy sat with her two new friends: Levi and Cana. Lucy was across from them eating her sandwich, Levi was beside Cana eating a salad while cana was drinking some juice (A.k.A. alcohol).

"So Lu-chan what was the school that you used to study?" Asked Levy.

"I was in Mermaid heel academy" Lucy said while having another bite from her sandwich.

"I heard of that place. It's only for girls right?" Said Cana.

"That's the one!"

"That most sound nice and peacefully"Said Levi with a soft smile on her face.

"I bet it was boring cause it didn't have boys" Said Cana while drinking her 'Juice'.

"It wasn't that boring, but I have to admit that this academy is twice more entertaining" Said Lucy while drinking her water.

"Of course this place is better. Cause this place is not normal!" Cana yell earning a couple of stares.

"Cana! keep it down!" Levi said while looking at everyone with a blush on her cheeks. "everyone is looking at us"

"SO?*hic* Let them look! is not like we are saying anything bad!" cana said while having another drink from her juice.

"Cana...I think you should stop drinking...that" Lucy said while trying to grab cana drink but Cana slap her hand.

"No! This bottle is mine! all Mine!" Said cana while falling from her chair.

"Cana!" Lucy yell with a worry tone.

"Don't worry lu-chan, she is fine" Said Levi with a small smile.

"No she is not" Said someone.

Lucy turn her gaze and saw a beautiful scarlet woman, that was wearing the same uniform as her except that it was blue like Jellal,walking toward them with a angry look.

"Cana! I told you many times that it is forbidden to bring alcohol at school!" The woman said while sending a menacing glare at the drunk cana who was laying on the floor.

"Errrrza!*hic* This is alcohol! This is Juice *hic* Juice!" Cana sit down while finishing her drink.

Erza grab cana by her shirt and pull her toward her. She then sniff cana while glaring her more menacing. "Nice try Cana! your going to the principal office." She then start to walk out of the cafeteria while dragging cana without been gentle.

"LEVI! LUCY!*hic* Help me!" Cana start to call for them, but both levi and Lucy ignored her by continue to eat. "*hic*Traitors!" She then disappear.

Lucy look at levi with a sad look. "I feel sorry for her..."

"yeah...But She asked for it" Levi said while finishing her salad.

"By the way who was that girl?" asked Lucy.

"That's Erza scarlet, the vice president of the student console." Said Levi with shiver "And trust me lu-chan...you don't want to mess with erza on her bad side."

"Why?" Lucy asked while moving her head a little to the side.

"Let just said that she isn't very friendly wend she is angry" Levi said with a scared look.

Suddenly they hear a lot of girls screaming with joy. Levy and Lucy look to the side and see a group of girls walking around the famous Sting and Rogue.

"What going on there?" asked Lucy while looking at levi.

"oh their just a bunch of fan girls, trying to get the attention from one of them." Said Levi while rolling her eyes. "I don't know what they see in them."

"What do you mean?"

"Since they are famous, but just because they are famous that doesn't mean that they are better than us." Levi said.

"Oh... why I am not surprise..." Lucy said while finishing her sandwich. "Hey levy-chan, lets go to the library!"

"okay lu-chan!"

Both of them stand up and start to walk out of the cafeteria, but suddenly Lucy trip and start falling to the ground. She close her eyes and wait to crash on the ground, but it never came. When she opens her eyes, she notice a pair of arms holding her hips too prevent her to fall on the ground. She turns her head, the first thing you see is a pair of red eyes looking at her without emotion.

"Are you okay?" asked Rogue with his usual poker face.

Lucy blush a little but nods. "Yeah, im okay...Thank you"

Rogue nods while helping her stand. "good..."

Sting start to laugh "Oi Blondie! how clumsy can you be"

"Oh shut up eucliffe and your blond too!" Lucy glare at sting.

"hey! don't glare at sting-san" yell one of his fan girls.

"Yeah! and don't treat him like that" yell another one of his fan girls.

"Girls girls... its okay! she is just jealous of my amazing looks, right Blondie!" Sting said while grinning at Lucy.

"In your dreams eucliffe... Lets get out of here levy-chan" Lucy grab levy hand and they start walking away from them.

"Don't dream on doing pervert things with me, Blondie!" Sting yell at them but Lucy ignored him.

"Lu-chan! Have you meet those two before?" Asked Levy.

"sadly i have, but i prefer to be with rogue than with that jerk" said Lucy with a sigh.

"i can see that"Levi suddenly giggles, making the blond girl look at her with a confuse look.

"What so funny?"

"Im sorry, but you just remember me a story about a girl that get tease by her best friend enemy." said Levy.

"Why do i have a feeling that in that story those two end up together." Lucy said with a worry look.

"that because they do! but i know that it will never happen with you and sting" Levy said

"You bet it wont!"

"Lucy-ne!" a little boy yell behind them.

Both of the girls look behind them and saw Eve running toward them with two more kids behind them.

"Lucy-ne!" Eve tackles her with a hug.

"Eve-kun!" Lucy smile big while hugging him back. "How has been your day?"

Eve pull away while giving her a cute smile. "It has been very fun and all of the girls from my class have fallen in love with me"

"Of course not! there's 3 girls that they aren't interested in you" Said a boy that has black hair.

"Romeo sh! i want to impress Lucy-ne!" Eve said while looking at romeo with a blush on his cheeks.

"But eve-kun... its still very impressive to have almost all of the girls fall in love with you" Said a girl with long blue hair.

"Thanks Wendy... you always knows how to cheer me up" Romeo kiss her cheeks making the said girl blush.

"Oi womanizer! stop bothering Wendy!" Romeo said with his cheeks all red.

"Im not bothering her! right wendy?" asked Eve.

Levy lean closer to Lucy ears and whisper. "I see a triangular love here!"

Lucy nods happily while trying to hold a giggle. "Hey eve-kun! are this your friends?"

Eve turn toward Lucy while giving her a big smile "Yeah! This is My two best friends Romeo and Wendy"

"hey" Said romeo while crossing his arms.

"H-Hi! is nice meeting you...um?" wendy said with a blush on her face while looking at both Lucy and Wendy.

"nice too meet you too! im Lucy and this is my best friend Levi" Lucy said while pointing toward levy.

"Nice meeting you guys!" Levy said while waving at them.

"Wow! lucy-ne, your friend is very beautiful" Eve said while kissing the back of levy palm. "Hello Lucy-ne friend, please take care of her"

Levy blush while nodding at him. "D-don't worry i will!"

"Oi Pervert!" romeo smack eve head. "Stop flirting with older girls!"

"ouch! im not flirting with them!" Eve start whining cutely. "im just saying hello, like a gentleman"

"Excuse me Eve-kun... but for any chances did Loke teach you how to be a gentleman?" asked Lucy.

"yeah! he is a great teacher!" Eve said with a bright smile.

"I should of know..." Lucy whisper to herself. "Well have fun you kids!"

"We're no kids!" yell eve and romeo.

"If you said so guys" Levy said with a giggle.

"Goodbye Lucy-chan and levy-chan!" Wendy bow a little and start to walk away with eve and romeo right beside her.

Lucy and Levy keep looking at them until they have disappear in the hall ways. Both of them look at each other and squeal with joy. "Their so cute!"

"See i told you they have a triangle love!" Levy yell while jumping like a little kid.

"Wendy is such a lucky girl!" Lucy yell while blushing madly.

"That romeo kid, was so protective toward her!" Levy said.

"and wend eve-kun look at her it was so gentle and warm!" Lucy said .

"I wish i was her!" They hug each other while still on their fan girl mode.

"Hey! no yelling on the hallways!" Yell erza while walking toward them with Jellal right beside her.

"Sorry!" levi and lucy said at the same time.

"Lucy?" said Jellal with a amuse look.

"Oh jellal! did you get in trouble?" asked Lucy with a worry look.

"No, why do you think that?" asked jellal while looking at her with a confuse look.

"um... well...Your walking with her" Lucy said while looking at erza.

"eh!" Levi gasp with horror.

"What's that suppose to mean girl? that if someone is walking with me, you think that they are in trouble?" Erza said while glaring at Lucy.

"I-im sorry! but since the only time i have seen you, every person that are with you, they are sent to the principal Gray, Natsu and Cana" Lucy said while trembling a little.

"Oh is that why your so scared of me..." Erza stand in front of Lucy and pats her head. "Im sorry if i scared you, but since i am the vice president i have to do those stuff"

Jellal walk right beside Lucy and put his arm around her shoulder. "Erza is a very nice person, so please don't be scared of her Lucy." he smile at Lucy

Lucy look at jellal and smile too, then she turn her gaze back toward erza and smile bigger. "Sorry for the misunderstanding Erza." She bow her head and look back at her "Im Lucy heartfilia and im new in this academy"

Erza smile at her and bow her head. "Im erza scarlet" She raise her head. "I hope you like the school"

"Oh i like this school is so fun and entertaining" Lucy give erza one of her heart warming smile making Both erza and Jellal blush madly.

Erza hug Lucy "Your so cute!"

Lucy blush madly "Um...Thank you!Your very beautiful erza"

Erza let go of her and blush madly "Thank you Lucy."

"So that's mean that you two are now friends, right?" Asked Levy.

Both Lucy and erza look at each other and smile. "yeah"

"well we better go to our next class or we will be late" Said Jellal while looking at the clock.

"Oh then we better hurry to our next class levy-chan. Bye Erza and see you later Jellal" Lucy said while waving goodbye at them.

"Yeah goodbye!" said levi.

"Of course! goodbye now let go jellal" Erza start to walk away.

"Bye levi and see you later Lucy" Jellal wink at Lucy and start walking away


End file.
